Getting to Know You
by Legofodopip
Summary: Pony and Andi meet at the drive in movies, but one thing stands in the way of friendship. He's a greaser, and she's a soc. Neither really care about catagories, but friends and family keep them apart. Will this work out? Review//Review!!


Hey! Troublesfriend and I were just playing around on aim, and came up with this story. I was bored because my usual rping buddy wasn't on. So, we worked on our other story, Gangs, Pushers, and Users, for a while. I saw MissLKid on, and the three of us got on a chat. Well, MissLKid a.k.a Laura, got kind of pushed to the side, while trouble and I tried to beat each other with who's character is better. I don't know who won. But she sure can rp the guys!! Ok, So, this story is a surprise for right now!! And, an apology. I'm sorry for not being on for so long!! -Stevie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Two girls crawled through the fence in the back of the drive-in. Andi, the brunette, sighed. "Rowan, do we have to do this? I mean, it's a nickel. A nickel to get in. I have a dollar! Come on!"  
  
Rowan laughed. "Naw. I like coming back here. Save your dollar for later. Besides, there's usually a lot of guys to beat up."  
  
Andi threw her hands up. "Fine. I give up. But I'm not helping you. I'm watching the movie."  
  
"Go right ahead. I'll call ya when I'm ready to go." Rowan replied, searching around for someone to beat up. "There should be some Socs around somewhere."  
  
Andi nodded, one eyebrow raised. "Just don't kill yourself, or anyone else for that matter."  
  
Rowan was already gone.  
  
Andi sighed, and grabbed a seat in the back, and glared at the screen. She'd seen this one already. Glancing down the rows, she saw a kid who looked somewhat familiar. He was cute and all, but he just wasn't her type.  
  
Rowan walked back over, frustration and anger plastered on her face. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later."  
  
Andi jumped up, half in a panic, forgetting her jacket in the chair. "NO!! Don't leave me here!"  
  
"Come on then. And why are you so jumpy?" Rowan asked curiously, as the two walked out of the drive-in.  
  
Andi shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
The kid glanced at the coat, and then prodded the girl sitting next to him. "Does it seem kind of cold out here?"  
  
The girl looked slightly pissed at being poked. "Yeah. It does. Now don't touch me again."  
  
The kid laughed slightly. "Yes ma'am." He grabbed the coat, and raced off after the two girls.  
  
At hearing the footsteps, Andi shot off, leaping over a car, and flying into the woods.  
  
Rowan raised an eyebrow, and looked behind her. She'd seen that kid before. AND, he had Andi's jacket. Slowing down, she waited for him to catch up. A couple got out of the car that Andi had jumped over. "HEY, KEEP YOUR FRIEND OFF OUR CAR!!"  
  
The kid laughed slightly. "She jump the car?"  
  
Rowan nodded. "Yeah. She ran off. Hold your ears. ANDI!! COME BACK HERE NOW!! THE COUPLE THAT OWN THAT CAR YOU DENTED WANT A WORD WITH YOU!!!"  
  
Andi tripped over a root, and went sprawling. Somehow, she'd managed to keep herself looking neat and tidy. She turned back, and trotted towards Rowan. "SORRY ABOUT THE CAR!!" She yelled to the couple, who had resumed their makeout session.  
  
Rowan laughed. "You've got a visitor. He looks about your age too. You guys would make a."  
  
Andi turned bright red. "Just shut up, Rowan." She smiled slightly at the kid. "Yeah?"  
  
He returned the smile. "You left your jacket."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for getting it.What's your name?"  
  
He flashed an almost perfect grin. "Ponyboy Curtis. And it was no problem."  
  
Rowan snorted. "That's not a name."  
  
Andi glared at Rowan. "Than what is? Look at your name! I think it's cool, Ponyboy, It's a cool name."  
  
Pony continued to smile. "Thanks."  
  
Rowan headed toward a food stall, Andi and Pony following. "So, how old are you, and what were you doing all alone?"  
  
Ponyboy sighed. "They left the movie to go find girls. They don't dig movies like I do."  
  
"I know the feeling." Andi mumbled under her breath.  
  
Rowan turned to grin at her. "I heard you."  
  
"Well, turn off your ears." Andi snapped. "And, Ponyboy, how old are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm almost fifteen." He stated proudly.  
  
Rowan snorted again. "Too young for me. But I'm beginning to think you and Andi could work out. You're both the same age, you both like movies, and."  
  
Andi and Pony blushed bright red. Andi refused to look at Pony.  
  
"And you both blush way too much." Rowan added with a chuckle.  
  
Trying to change the subject, Andi smiled slightly. "You look like your brother."  
  
"Sodapop? You really think so?" He asked eagerly.  
  
Andi nodded, and looked at his face, tracing his features with her eyes. "Yeah, I do."  
  
Rowan shook her head. "No you don't. But you DO look like a kid that could use a date. How about going with Andi?"  
  
Andi prodded Rowan in the side with her elbow. "Stop it, Rowan."  
  
Ponyboy smiled weakly. Rowan rolled her eyes. "You're no fun." She started ordering one of everything from the food stall they'd arrived at.  
  
"Where are you going to put all of this? How the heck are you going to eat it all?" Andi asked, an amused look on her face.  
  
Rowan shrugged. "I'm gunna eat it. Want some?"  
  
Andi shook her head. "No thanks. I wanna see YOU eat it all."  
  
Rowan nodded. "Ok. Hey Ponyboy! Do you see any of your friends?"  
  
Ponyboy smiled sheepishly. "I'm too short."  
  
Before he could object, Rowan picked him up, and stood him up on the rail so he could see. "Any better?"  
  
Andi saw a couple guys behind her, and poked Rowan in the back of the knee. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Rowan let Pony down. "Jeez. He's down. Why are you so jumpy?"  
  
Andi pointed to a group of Greasers behind her. Soda was smiling at Ponyboy, who was blushing as he joined the group. "They're why." She added quietly.  
  
Rowan laughed. "They're friends. Heyya Sodapop!"  
  
Soda grinned. "Long time no see."  
  
Rowan nodded. "Yeah. Seriously."  
  
Andi glared. "Come on, Rowan. I want to go."  
  
Rowan smiled. "Go home then."  
  
Andi shrugged. "Nice meeting you, Ponyboy. See you soon."  
  
Pony nodded, shyly. "Sure."  
  
Rowan laughed, as Andi trotted down the street. "She's not very social."  
  
Dally smirked. "I could fix that."  
  
Johnny shook his head. "Just leave her alone."  
  
Dally glared slightly. "You talk too much."  
  
Pony laughed. "He doesn't talk enough."  
  
Two-Bit prodded Rowan. "What're you doin' tonight?"  
  
"I have to go home. I'll see you around." Rowan added quickly.  
  
With that, Rowan headed after Andi, but only after she'd given Pony Andi's phone number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, That was fun to rewrite. I'll see y'all soon. Review!! 


End file.
